sueshijuu shichinintai
by mint83
Summary: the shichinintai recruited a new member, only this time its a girl. will they be able to withstand the chaos the comes with her? another bankotsuXoc
1. intro

I don't own Inuyasha or the shichinintai.

Lately I noticed a lot of bankotsuxOC fics so I was challenged by that to make my own. Im often told that I have a problem with being challenged by animate and inanimate things... I don't think I do...

(Family members and friends glare)

...(Innocent look) what?

. Sorry if this annoys ban/jak fans but im experimenting around with things, (im a ban/jak fan too so please dont kill me). Im trying to anti Mary sue my character. (Tries to ward away Mary sueness)

I SUCK at writing descriptions of OC's so here's a little about her

Eye color; brown

Hair; bluish black with two bangs one both side and Two buns on the back of her head tied up with light blue ribbons.

Outfit; light blue and white priestess robes with a wide ribbon thing in the middle, a small blue ribbon tied around her neck like a chocker

Age; 17ish

All in all lets just say I got my idea of what she looks like from Azumi of real bout high school

... Ok just read! Takes place b4 Inuyasha and the others. (Or does it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...never mind.)

Chapter 1; introducing naganata jishuu master Mina

Fort Kyojaku, a place once considered the strongest fort on this side of Japan, yet all that was left of it were burning ruins. It had been raided. The responsible solders surrounded the abandoned fortress, searching for survivors.

Seven solders stood out in the crowd. One, the presumed leader spoke, "Why did they even hire us? We barely did anything, they could have done just as well on their own."

Another, more femininely dressed one spoke with a rather bored tone. "We are being paid aren't we?"

The leader nodded reluctantly. " We better be'' off to the side a man ran away unnoticed by the solders. The man wore enemy colors. ..........................................................................................................................

A young girl, seemingly sixteen or older, sat down at a table in the small restaurant she stood in. the other villagers didn't seem to notice her as she slumped into the chair.

Her name was Mina Mitsurgii, and she was just another ordinary waitress in that little restaurant, other than the fact that her father was a high ranked military commander, she had lived with the army practically all her life, and with her naganata she was considered a lethal weapon. She sighed. Another long day at the restaurant.

Her boss approached her with a kind smile. "Come now Mina-san, the days almost over anyways!" he chuckled helping her up.

" Sorry Mr. Hitomi", she said now smiling back," im just so excited that im starting to space out, my father is returning from fort Kyojaku today and I cant wait to show him how much ive improved with my naganata! He'll let me come to war with him for sure if he see's!" she began to imitate her naganata, childishly swinging her arms about.

Mr. hitomi sighed and crossed his arms. " You'll never find a husband if you act like that you know"

Mina blushed and frowned. "I don't want a husband, I just want to fight and if the guys don't like it, well tuff! I will be going back to work now thank you very much!" She saluted him enthusiastically and walked off to serve a customer.

WHAT CAN I GET YOU? She said forcefully with a slightly insane smile. The customer backed away in fear.

Mr. hitomi stared at his spunky little waitress. He had cared for her ever since her father left to war and her mother, who was once a priestess, died; she was like a daughter to him. Thus, he found it his job to make her have a happy life, fall in love, get married and have a family but there was a problem. She may be beautiful, and charming at first meeting, but she was also stubborn and gung-ho.

Mr. hitomi walked back to the storage room.

"Silly little min-Chan" Mina watched him go with a pout. It would be hard to leave her, as she called him "foster dad", but she still loved her real father so much. It hurt her when she was young to see how disappointed he was that instead of having a strong son to fight side by side with; he had a delicate helpless daughter. That was why she dedicated her life to becoming the strong fighter he always had wanted.

She watched as the last customer left waving at her. "We'll see how helpless I am father, we'll see," she said waving back.

Mina left the restaurant and walked down the street to her home. Then she saw a dark figure, coming closer. It seemed to be struggling. She soon recognized what it was.

"Oh my gosh! Sir are you okay!" she ran up and knelt next to the man, he was wounded and barely alive. She helped him sit up so she could see his face. "L..Lady mina...the fort.."

She gasped; it was one of her father's soldiers! "Tatsuya?! What happened! WHERE IS MY FATHER?

He looked at her pitifully and she got the message. She leaned back and appeared emotionless, her eyes were dull and pained.

"T..Tatsuya...what about the others?"

Shook his head sadly.

"Who did this?" He shuffled fearfully. "Many soldiers came...from a castle near, I knew no names." She looked away from him, afraid to show her face, afraid to show how weak she felt.

She lifted him up and brought him to a doctor. As she left tatsuya stared after her. "Are you thinking of getting revenge?! You wont be strong enough! You'll never survive!" She ignored him completely and ran out.. She walked silently to her house, changed into her mother's old priestess robes as a disguise, grabbed her naganata, and walked outside. " I couldn't bare to say goodbye to anyone anyways," she said softly as she walked towards the open road.

She continued to walk dramatically until she tripped and fell on her bottom. GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IM SUCH A FRIKKIN KLUTZ!

She stood up embarrassed, completely ruining the dramatic tension and paced down the road.

........................................................................................................................

Bankotsu grinned at his reflection in his banryuu. This new polish works well, he thought and set his partner back down on his lap. He sat peacefully, or as peacefully as he could ever be, with his back to an old tree trunk and his legs crossed. Jakotsu sat beside him, the sadistic smirk still plastered on his face from the earlier battle. Mukotsu and Suikotsu both sat on his other side, Suikotsu cleaning his claws and mukotsu counting off his poisons and reorganizing them for quick use. The others were scouting the area for survivors. Bankotsu gave them all his award-winning smile before leaning back against the tree with his eyes closed.

Earlier that day they had been hired to help bring down a powerful fort. Even though it wasn't a great job, bankotsu accepted. It had a great pay anyways. The suspicious thing was that daimios army destroyed the fort without any help from the shichinintai.

In the end it turned out they were planning to betray the shichinintai and to kill them after the job was finished. Of course their plan was discovered and instead of the shichinintai dying, they did.

Bankotsu looked down again. He heard footprints approaching. Renkotsu walked up to the group with his usual smug look.

"There is a small group of escaped soldiers heading north, should we follow? They're probably looking for reinforcements...the castle they came from is around there and if they regroup they could become much stronger..."

Bankotsu sat foreword a sighed resentfully.

" I suppose it would be best to follow them eh'? C'mon guys lets get going."

Just when I thought I was going to get to relax for a couple minutes! He thought sadly .The others stood, probably thinking the same thing.

..........................................................................................................................

Mina walked along the old dirt road; positive it would lead to her father's murderers.

_Father..._

H deep in her heart she longed for her fathers encouraging words, his loving gaze, and his hearty laugh...

_But your kindness was never towards me..._

Should I even go through with this? A voice in the back of her mind sounded. Did my father even love me that much anyways, he always did want a boy... why am I so angry...am I just looking for a fight? Am I that desperate...to pretend he loved me?

She shook her head.

NO! Im not desperate! Im just...

Desperate 

WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!

A demonic roar interrupted her thoughts. She ran to see where it was.

Before her, a boy was being attacked by a large demon. The demon had an ogrish look and three horns on its forehead. It stood over the boy with a bloodthirsty look in its eyes.

As it lowered its head towards the boy mina decided to take action. With one swift swipe of her naganata she took off its head. The body fell foreword...onto the boy.

"WAH! NO!"

She ran and helped the boy out. From what she could tell he was about fourteen or thirteen. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Other than a couple scratches he seemed ok. He began to speak within a matter of seconds.

"WOW! Where did you learn those moves? Are you a warrior? A priestess? You're amazing! I mean you killed it with one strike! I bet you're the strongest ever of whatever you are! Are you a samorai?!Your really pretty too!"

"Um.i learned them from my father, no, no but my mother was, thanks, yes only one, maybe, no, and that's so sweet!"

The kid smiled happily and put out his hand.

"Im Kyuiiji! What's your name?"

"Mina, so what are you doing out here Kyuiiji? You saw that demon, it's not safe around here."

Kyuiiji frowned.

" Im lost."

"Oh, im so sorry, do you know anything about where your village is? Maybe I can help." she smiled reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I know its somewhere around a castle, a very bad castle."

".... A bad castle? Eh...I don't think I know any of those...."

He smiled again." so why are you here?" "Oh me? Im...uh well...heh heh..."

She couldn't let this kid blow her cover, one person could easily ruin her plans for revenge and she'd be dead. She smiled enthusiastically and stood strait up.

"Im afraid that is confidential information son! If I told you id have to kill you! Haha!"

A moment passed as he stared at her confused. She began to feel awkward.

..................

"So your in the army or something? Are you on a secret mission?! OHH! TELL ME TELL ME! I CAN KEEP A SECRET!"

"Uhhh I better get going...."

"Oh come on! I wont tell!"

" Can you go on on your own? Your not injured or anything is you?"

" No, ill be fine! I know the way to my village, I just wanted to see if I could fool you!"

She glared at him. "Oh?"

"Eh.... so I know this area pretty well, do you need help finding anything around here? You did seem lost and I need to repay you for saving me."

" Have you seen a group of soldiers pass by?""Yeah! They went that way" he pointed off to the side to a rather old looking road.

"Hmm thank you, ill just be going then! See ya Kyuiiji! It was nice meeting you."

She began to walk along the road.

"See ya later Miss Mina!"

She grinned and waved as the kid soon appeared as just a speck in the distance. She looked up, it was near sunset, and it would be a good idea to find shelter soon.

She started walking again, and then she saw them. She could tell it was the people who had killed her father and all of the other men. She recognized items they must have stolen from the fort. There was about twenty of them, all-sitting around a fire, only twenty? Oh whatever.... she walked out to where they could see her. One of the men noticed her.

" Huh? A girl?"

Another one turned around and smirked."Shes beautiful, bring her over here."

One of them began to walk towards her and she reached for her weapon. An uncharacteristly sinister grin graced her face.

Nothing will stand in my way of revenge now.

She swung her naganata around and killed the approaching man easily.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing girl!"

She swung her naganata again taking down more and more soldiers.

There's no need to think...if I just swing my naganata I can clear my head.

Soon she had already killed off every one of them.

"Ahhhh, that felt...great!? Finally, I can be at peace!

She put her naganata back onto the strap on her back and sighed happily. She was about to leave, when she heard a mechanical screech and a loud rumble in the distance. She then watched curiously as a strange group of men appeared from the shadows.

............................................................................................................

Bankotsu entered the clearing, his men not far behind him. He was positive the soldiers they were looking for were here.

As he approached, he was taken aback. Countless bodies littered the ground.

"They're all already...dead?"

Jakotsu walked up behind him and poked one of the bodies with a stick.

"Yep"

Bankotsu stared at the countless bodies until his eyes came upon a lone figure amongst the bodies. Who, or whatever it was must have killed them. The others got in battle stance. The figure turned towards them and....waved?!

" Konichiwaaaaaaa!"

The entire shichinintai sweat dropped in unison.

......................................................................................................................

Yay! More shichinintai soon! Did you like my chapter? I hope you did, thanks for reading! Please review!

Naganata is a type of pole arm weapon


	2. invitaion

I dont own Inuyasha

Thank you reviewers! You made my day! Thank you thank you thank you! -

........................................................................................................................

Bankotsu called back his men and walked foreword towards the lone, and rather eccentric warrior. If this person could easily kill this many fully armed soldiers off, they might be a valuable member to the group, or at least a worthy opponent.

From behind him jakotsu fingered the hilt of his sword and stared at his leader as he departed slowly. Something just didn't feel right, and he wasn't going to let bankotsu get killed. He had to be ready.

Bankotsu walked until he was sure to be able to see their face.

"A...Girl?!"

She cocked her head slightly to the side and smiled sweetly.

"Is it really that shocking?"

"Yeah, at first."

She pouted. "I am not at all weak! But if you need further proof.,," she took the naganata and pointed it at him. " I'd be glad to give it to you."

He grinned and unsheathed his sword.

" And ill accept it graciously" he swung his enormous blade towards her and she blocked it with her own weapon.

"So whets your name?"

He swung again and she ducked.

"Not until you tell me yours first"

As she stood up she spun her naganata and attempted to decapitate him only to be blocked, then thrown back by her opponents strength.

"Bankotsu."

She landed on her feet and regained her composure.

"Mina."

She then lunged foreword and both blades met with a loud metallic clang. Their wielders stood face to face.

"Mina eh?"

"Yes."

He stepped back and sheathed his sword.

"Your pretty good."

She smiled again.

"Yes, but your amazingly strong. I dont know how much longer I would have lasted."

"How would you like to join my band of mercenaries?"

She stared at him incredulously. That was a bit foreword... but maybe..

" There are six others and they are all very strong. Would you be interested in joining?"

Mina looked to the weapon in her hand then to the person before her. She wasn't planning on going back to her village anyways so.. What the heck! Its perfect!

" Id love to!"

Bankotsu grinned and put his hand out to shake. She did the same.

"Welcome mina, to the shichinintai."

.........................................................................................................................

Short chapter, I know...thank you for reading! Please review!

(Bows)


	3. cooking

I dont own Inuyasha

Thank you for the reviews (I dont care if they were flames or nice things cause at least you took the time! -)

Well, while reading the reviews I learned one thing. Jakotsu is not going to be friends with this girl right off the back and I have to figure out a way to make him actually be her friend. This needs allot of brainpower and I am sooooooooooo sorry if the characters start acting AU. Oh, and ban/jak fans, im sorry! Ill writes a ban/jak fic after this to make up for rit I promise! **I PROMISE! **Sorry if I start getting too Mary sue with my character... im not the best at OC's. And as for the whole shichinintai only meaning 7 men and not 8, ill explain that later on.

This is where I start putting in the humor.

.........................................................................................................................

"So your the shichinintai?" mina asked observing the odd band of warriors her new leader bankotsu recently introduced her to. There was an extremely large guy who was named kyokotsu, a small and kinda creepy looking guy named mukotsu, a half metal man named Ginkotsu, a tall bald guy named Renkotsu, a rather sinister looking man named Suikotsu, and the last one, dressed in a purple kimono with his hair pinned up in a blue butterfly pin, was jakotsu. Mina wasn't sure what to think of him. He glared at her so fiercely she almost felt the need to hide behind bankotsu. Of course that would completely rid her of all her dignity so instead she simply tried to smile at him as a peace offering. His glare never faltered, in fact it slightly intensified.

Jakotsu continued to glare at the stupid filth. What the heck was bankotsu thinking! She was probably weak and useless! She'll die soon enough. She probably just made a strong first impression. I hope bankotsu knows what he's doing. Jakotsu glared harder.

Bankotsu watched the amusing silent battle between jakotsu and mina. To tell the truth he had completely forgotten jakotsu's hatred for as he called them "filth" when he recruited mina. He really needed to remember to think before he spoke. Mina turned to him and gave him a flustered look. He grinned slightly to comfort her.

"Did I mention jakotsu isn't very fond of females?"

She gave him a sarcastic look then hung her head.

"This might be a little more complicated than I expected.... "

Soon the group had settled into the area where they had killed off the soldiers and found a nice and quite large evacuated house near by. They didn't really take the time to figure out whom it belonged to. It didn't really matter because they wouldn't dare bother the shichinintai. The 8 warriors now sat on the porch relaxing for the moment. The largest one spoke suddenly, in a slightly whinny tone. " Aniki's im hungry!" kyokotsu moaned

"Go and eat something then" Renkotsu huffed.

The giant stared blankly for a moment then turned and walked off into the forest wordlessly. Mina watched and looked to the others.

"Is he gonna be okay on his own? He seems a little..."

"Slow?" Suikotsu added in quickly." dont worry about him. Id is more worried about ourselves. None of us have eaten a decent meal in days." he held his stomach that growled loudly and the others agreed. Mina chuckled and stood up.

"I can cook! I used to have to cook all the time where I used to live!"

She walked off into the house twored one of the rooms. Once she was there she looked a bit confused.

Bankotsu watched this and put a hand over his face.

" Mina, that's not the kitchen, it a closet."

.............

" A real cook can make you believe a closet is a kitchen!"

She then shuffled twored the real kitchen, looking slightly embarrassed.

Mukotsu and Suikotsu stood up and followed her.

"She's gonna need help. We can tell." mukotsu said as he left the porch.

Bankotsu watched them go, and then turned to jakotsu. Jakotsu had been acting strange the whole day. A little, or allot, grumpier than usual and bankotsu was starting to get worried. He walked over to where his third in command was and sat beside him. His eyes were closed as if in deep meditation and the irritation was easy to see.

"Jakotsu, you okay?"

Jakotsu looked startled for a moment, and then sighed.

"Ooaniki. I just dont like it."

"Dont like what?"

"Change. Its not so much even that she's a girl its just-"

Bankotsu cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder and looked to the kitchen where mina and the two men were cooking and apparently bonding with each other too.

" Jakotsu, I know you dont like girls, and our group has been the same for quite a while now but, sometimes change is good. Who knows what will come from this experience. Try to give her a chance. She may just end up breaking your hate for women."

Jakotsu gave his leader an incredulous look then sighed in defeat.

"Ill gives her a chance, but im not going to be her friend."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded, knowing this was all he could get from jakotsu at the time.

He turned back to the kitchen where the three struggled to cook. Mukotsu and Suikotsu having the most trouble though. Suikotsu seemed to have been cooking some rice when his "other side" decided to take over. He was now jabbing his claws into the rice with an insane smile on his face. The rice flew everywhere. Mukotsu didn't seem to mind this for at the same time he was battling the soup. He must have mixed something dangerous into it because it was now bubbling and making strange noises as it spurted out sending scorching hot soup everywhere.

Amidst the chaos mina was looking into some sort of scroll that he suspected had the recipes for the dishes they were making. She looked up and smiled sweetly at bankotsu and waved. Bankotsu suddenly felt strange, it was like his heart jumped and started beating rapidly. He sluggishly waved back, the feeling still intact.

As mina went back to her cooking he put a hand on his chest. What the heck was that?

...........................................................................................................................

Mina smiled as Suikotsu and mukotsu walked into the kitchen.

"Are you guys here to help me? That's so kind of you!" she said giddily as she took out some recipes and the other supplies they needed.

"So what are we going to make?"

Mina looked at their resources then to the two men.

"Hmmm how about rice and soup. I think I saw some fish around here too. That sounds okay?"

"Perfect but we'll have to make allot." Suikotsu said as he picked up a bowl and poured the rice into it.

Mina clapped her hands together.

"Well then I guessed Suikotsu handles rice, mukotsu can make some soup and ill go and try to find any spices or seasonings they had around here. Or maybe ill try to find any other dishes we could serve."

The others nodded and got to work. Mukotsu began to boil the soup and added many different vegetables to it. Suikotsu turned out to be an exceptional cook. He gracefully mixed the rice and even began to get started on the tea. Mina, while looking through some scrolls managed to find a box of seasoning. She opened it up to find it was all black. It must be pepper. Out of curiosity she looked closer and-

"ACHOI!"

"Bless you."Suikotsu chuckled softly.

" Uhm, thank you."

"That was a sneeze?"Mukotsu added from his working space.

Mina put the box down next to mukotsu so he could use it in his soup, not noticeing a simpler box next to it.

Just then Renkotsu entered the room.

" Im off to go practice with Ginkotsu. I left some gun powder in here earlier and im here to pick it up." he walked over to mukotsu and picked up one of the boxes and left.

"We'll be back later, save us some food." he waved as he walked out.

"Okay." mina said picking up a rather interesting recipe scroll and set another by Suikotsu.

Suikotsu picked the scroll up and looked at it. He was about to set it down when suddenly he felt a prick on his pinky finger. He looked and saw that her had gotten a paper cut. A small drop of blood formed at the wound. When he was this eyes narrowed and he slowly picked up his clawed gloves.

On the other side of the kitchen mina was looking at mukotsu soup. It was an odd color and smelled weird.

"Maybe you should add some of that seasoning now." mina said softly as the soup gurgled menacingly.

"Yeah maybe." he picked up the box and emptied the contents into the pot. Just the they heard a loud crash.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU STUPID RICE! THAT WAS FOR BURNING ME!

Suikotsu was now attacking the rice with his metal claws. Mina stared in a mixture of fear, confusion, and pity. Mukotsu simply waved it off.

" Its ok, he has a split personality. This is normal for him, just dont get to close when he has sharp objects near by."

Mina nodded then turned to the soup.

"Uhhh mukotsu, are you sure that was pepper."

BOOOM!!

The soup exploded and flew everywhere mukotsu gasped and sniffed some that landed on him.

" THAT WAS'NT PEPPER, IT WAS GUN POWDER!"

Outside there was a similar explosion, followed by Renkotsu yelling.

"WHO SWITCHED MY GUNPOWDER WITH PEPPER?!A-A-A-AAHH-CHOO!!!"

"Blesh you."

Mukotsu pushed mina away and prepared to do battle with the soup. Mina smiled slightly at the chaos at hand and caught a scroll that Suikotsu had accidentally thrown across the room. She was an about to read it when she noticed bankotsu looking in on them. She waved at him happily and he waved back. Before she turned back to her work she noticed a small blush on his face. She looked at the scroll again, a secret smile across her face. When he looked at me like that, I just couldn't help but smile too!

.......................................................................................................................

In the end, all that was left edible was the rice, at least the rice Suikotsu didn't massacre, he was normal now by the way, and some vegetable soup that mukotsu prepared separate just incase. After a while of cooking bankotsu had to come in and fight off the food for them. I was a long and hard battle, yet it was nicely rewarded. They all were once again on the porch, now eating their dinner. Kyokotsu had returned and was munching on a demon.

Jakotsu was in a considerably good mood, and even though he still didn't like her, was being a bit nicer to mina. Everything was going fine until a messenger came. Bankotsu walked up to the man and took the message. The man left as bankotsu began to read.

He looked up the others and smiled.

" We've got another job."

.........................................................................................................................

So didya like it? Hate it? Not really care? Tell me. Please review!


End file.
